Nunca es demasiado tarde
by Cris Snape
Summary: Porque nunca es demasiado tarde para empezar a vivir como una bruja. Para el reto "Mi Primera Varita" del "Foro de las Expansiones"


**NUNCA ES DEMASIADO TARDE**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling. La Magia Hispanii fue creada por Sorg-esp._

 _Esta historia participa en el reto_ _ **"Mi primera varita"**_ _del "Foro de las Expasiones"_

* * *

 _ **Invierno de 1880**_

—Recoge tus cosas. ¡Corre!

Antonia no reacciona. Ahí está, inmóvil como si fuera idiota. Tiene el pelo revuelto y las mejillas llenas de churretones. Sigue llorando y Julián siente un poco de compasión por ella. Sólo tiene cinco años y está asustada. Cualquiera lo estaría después de lo que había pasado en la iglesia.

—¡Vamos!

Su grito consigue que la pequeña se ponga en marcha. Siempre supo que en algún momento ocurriría. Antonia comenzó a dar muestras de su extraña naturaleza desde muy pequeña y aunque a Julián le asusta está dispuesto a cuidar de ella. Porque es su hija y porque se lo prometió a Dolores en su lecho de muerte.

Mira de reojo a la niña. Está metiendo sus escasas posesiones en el saco que le ha tendido. Julián lamenta tener que abandonar al pueblo pero al menos tienen un sitio al que ir. Un sitio aislado en el que estarán a salvo porque allí nadie verá lo que Antonia puede hacer.

Pese a no comprenderlo muy bien, Julián sabe que es brujería. Las flores que crecen en sus macetones incluso en invierno, las esferas luminosas que rodean el lecho de Antonia mientras duerme y las muñecas de trapo que aparecen cuando menos te lo esperas. Todo. Es brujería y le da miedo pero no puede dejar que nadie dañe a Antonia.

Algunos vecinos ya la observaban con suspicacia pero lo de la iglesia ha sido demasiado. Todos vieron las velas flotando en el aire y volando hacia Antonia. Todos sintieron el mismo espanto y algunos se atrevieron a llamarla bruja. A saber lo que podrían hacerle.

Por primera vez en su vida Julián se alegra de no tener gran cosa. Una muda de ropa, unas botas y un abrigo para el invierno y poco más. Al menos la despensa está llena. Coge el queso, los chorizos y el pan y se mete unas cuantas monedas en el bolsillo. No es gran cosa pero les ayudará a salir adelante.

—¿Nos llevamos a Canelo?

Antonia tiene al gato en brazos. Es un animal escuchimizado y feo que además está tuerto pero la niña lo adora.

—Si nos molesta lo dejaremos en el camino.

—No molestará, padre.

La niña parece convencida. Acomoda al gato un poco mejor y se dirige a la puerta. Julián echa un último vistazo, consciente de que no volverá a esa casa nunca más. Y todo por culpa de la magia.

* * *

La casa está en mitad de un bosque. En invierno hace mucho frío y padre no se cansa de recordarle que debe ocuparse de que siempre haya leña en la gorrinera. Puesto que no hay ningún puerco que criar, el pequeño habitáculo hace las veces de secadero. Más o menos.

Esa mañana padre le ha ordenado que meta toda la leña que pueda pero Antonia terminó un rato antes. Está sentada en la puerta, temblando de frío y con Canelo en su regazo. No puede entrar porque los hombres aún no se han ido. No es habitual recibir visitas pero dos individuos se presentaron en casa muy temprano y llevan un buen rato hablando con padre. Antonia ha intentado escuchar algo pero no ha habido manera.

—¡He dicho que se vayan! —Da un respingo, alarmada por el grito de su progenitor. Incluso Canelo echa a correr, temiendo quizá que se desate una tormenta en casa—. ¡No irá a ningún sitio! Ella no es así.

Minutos después, los hombres se van. Padre no se cansa de insultarles y una vez se alejan lo suficiente, la agarra por los hombros y la mira a los ojos.

—Escúchame Antonia. Tú eres una niña normal. No dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario, ¿entendido?

Aunque ignora lo que quiere decir, asiente. No tiene más remedio.

* * *

 _ **Treinta años después**_

Padre se muere. El invierno lo aguantó bien, haciendo esos alardes de fuerza tan habituales en él, pero con la primavera pilló un buen resfriado y ahora no puede ni respirar. Antonia se ha sentado junto a él, sin saber cómo ayudarle. Padre sólo quiere que le coja la mano y le mire a los ojos. Intenta hablar pero la tos le hace escupir los pulmones por la boca y Antonia le insta a permanecer callado.

Sabe bien lo que quiere decirle. Que no abandone esa casa aunque se caiga a pedazos, que no tenga mucho trato con la gente, que siga controlando su temperamento para impedir que aquello que habita en su interior se manifieste. Antonia no ha podido prometerle que lo hará porque no quiere mentirle. No sabe si podrá quedarse allí sola. No sabe si será capaz de dominarse cuando la pena la invada. No sabe nada de nada y está asustada.

Padre le aprieta la mano. Antonia jamás olvidará esa mirada. Hay miedo y desesperación en ella. Padre no quiere morir pero no le quedan fuerzas y con un último estertor, fallece.

La mujer permanece abrazada a él mucho tiempo. La única vez que sintió tanto dolor fue cuando perdió a Canelo. Pero Canelo sólo era un gato y padre era su único ser querido y no quería que se muriera. Ojalá pudiera resucitar a los muertos. Ojalá hubiera podido hacer algo para evitar que se pusiera enfermo.

Finalmente se separa de él, ahogada por los sollozos. No sabe qué hacer. Padre le dijo que lo mejor era cavar un agujero en la tierra y meterle dentro. Sin que nadie lo supiera, sin que le hicieran una misa ni nada. Después de todo, a nadie le había importa mientras estaba vivo, ¿por qué habría de ser diferente estando muerto?

Antonia no se lo piensa. Agarra una pala y comienza a cavar a unos treinta metros de la casa. Es una mujer fuerte. Toda su vida ha vivido allí, junto al bosque, y sabe bien cómo apañárselas para sobrevivir. Sabe talar árboles, cocinar, cazar conejos y zurcir la ropa entre muchas otras cosas. Padre le ha enseñado bien pero cuando mete su cuerpo en el agujero y lo cubre con tierra, se siente como una niña pequeña que se ha quedado sola y desamparada.

* * *

Todas las noches tiene pesadillas. Sueña que padre se levanta de entre los muertos y su cadáver putrefacto se cuela en la casa para estrangularla. Antonia se despierta sollozando y empapada en sudor y después no puede conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Siente que todo aquello es una tortura, tal vez un castigo por no llevar a padre a un cementerio y piensa que tal vez aún esté a tiempo de hacerlo.

Todo es terrible hasta que una noche se despierta rodeada por una docena de esferas brillantes. Flotan a su alrededor, cálidas y consoladoras, y Antonia se siente bien. Protegida. Recuerda que a padre no le gustaban ni un pelo pero él ya no está y ella necesita ponerse mejor porque su vida ya no es vida y aquello no parece tan malo.

A lo mejor ha llegado la hora de dejar salir aquello que tiene dentro.

* * *

Antonia no sabe qué nombre ponerle pero le gusta que aquello que lleva dentro se manifieste. No lo hace cuando le apetece pero de cuando en cuando sus días se llenan de luces o flores y se siente como una niña pequeña. Sí. Hubo un tiempo en que aquello fue una constante pero padre se las apañó para hacerlo desaparecer. Aislándola del mundo, instándola a permanecer siempre calmada.

Ahora Antonia no puede estar tranquila. A veces echa de menos a padre y llora durante horas. Cuando eso ocurre, las llamas de la chimenea arden furiosamente y las flores de la ventana parecen marchitarse un poco. Otras veces se siente repleta de energía y con ganas de hacer sus quehaceres y las mismas flores marchitas se abren llenas de vida mientras los pájaros acuden en masa a los alrededores de la casa y le alegran el día con su canto.

Antonia a veces es feliz y a veces no y supone que es normal, algo que les pasa a todas las personas. A lo mejor podría comprobarlo. A lo mejor podría bajar al pueblo que hay a tres días de camino y relacionarse con la gente porque, si lo que guarda en su interior no es tan malo, tal vez padre se equivocaba respecto a las personas.

Sí. Lo hará. En cuanto cesen las lluvias de la primavera, hará un hatillo y se dejará ver por el pueblo. Está decidido y sin embargo no tiene ocasión de hacerlo. No después de recibir la visita de aquellas dos personas.

* * *

El inefable se llama Octavio y está planteándose muy seriamente la posibilidad de jubilarse. Después de más de sesenta años detectando la magia de los nuevos brujos hispanii, está harto de tanta monotonía. Y es que no escogió ese trabajo para pasarse la vida sentado de delante de un mapa de la Península Ibérica. Buscaba aventuras, nuevas formas de entender la magia y se encontró con algo que sí, es importante pero también aburrido.

Cuando detecta esa magia apenas puede creérselo. Es nueva y extraña, parecida pero distinta a la magia de los niños. Intrigado, hace gestos a un compañero para que se acerque. Bruno es tan mayor como él pero no tiene ganas ningunas de retirarse. Seguramente investiga cosas muy interesantes y Octavio le tiene un poco de envidia. Todos los días menos ese, obviamente.

—Mira esto.

Bruno entorna los ojos y hace un ruidito apreciativo.

—Vaya. Nunca he visto nada parecido.

—Lo mejor será acercarse a investigar. ¿Vienes?

—Claro.

Abandonan el Ministerio de inmediato. Se aparecen en un bosque y la cabeza de Octavio se llena de recuerdos. Nunca exagera cuando presume de buena memoria.

—Yo he estado aquí antes.

—¿En serio?

—Hace mucho tiempo. Localizamos la magia de la hija de un ingenuo pero él se negó a que se formara como bruja —Octavio frunce el ceño—. Después de aquello detectamos algunos estallidos de magia pero con el tiempo desaparecieron.

—¿Crees que aún vivirán ahí?

Se ve la cabaña. No es gran cosa pero es evidente que está habitada.

—Vamos a comprobarlo.

* * *

Octavio está maravillado. De alguna manera, esa mujer se las apañó durante años para retener todo su potencial mágico pero ahora está ahí, vivo y ansioso por ser explotado. Aunque Antonia tiene casi cuarenta años, su magia vibra como la de un niño, como si fuera magia nueva.

—¿Una bruja? —Repite las palabras por cuarta vez, sin dar crédito a la historia que acaban de contarle—. Pero las brujas son malignas.

—Hay de todo en la viña del señor —Bruno interviene con una sonrisa, igual de fascinado que Octavio.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Que ser un brujo bueno o malo depende de las elecciones de cada uno, no de nuestra naturaleza mágica —Octavio explica aquello con total tranquilidad, acostumbrado ya a pronunciar esas palabras ante ingenuos con hijos magos.

—Entonces, ¿no soy un demonio?

Bruno alza las cejas y contiene a duras penas una risotada. Su compañero mantiene la compostura.

—En absoluto. Usted es una mujer normal y corriente que es capaz de hacer cosas extraordinarias.

—¿Extraordinarias?

—Si usted quiere, puede aprender a levitar cosas —Dicho eso, Octavio agita la varita y hace que todos los muebles floten a su alrededor—. También podrá aparecer en el lugar que quiera cuando le apetezca o preparar pociones que curan cualquier enfermedad.

—¿Está hablando en serio? —Octavio asiente. Bruno parece impaciente pero tendrá que aguantarse. Él no está acostumbrado a lidiar con esas situaciones y le toca permanecer al margen—. ¿Y qué debo hacer para aprender todo eso?

—Para empezar, yo diría que comprar una varita.

* * *

La aparición es una de las cosas más extrañas que Antonia ha experimentado en su vida pero si hay algo que la deja extasiada es Sevilla. Es una ciudad tan grande y tan bonita que no puede dejar de mirar en todas direcciones, empapándose de todo lo que ve por si acaso no tiene oportunidad de observarlo nunca más.

Le acompaña el señor Octavio. Es un hombre simpático y se siente segura a su lado. Le ha contado muchas cosas del mundo mágico y le ha dicho que, aunque su situación no sea nada habitual, podrán encontrar la forma de formarla como bruja. Antonia sospecha que a su padre no le hubiera hecho mucha gracia pero él ya no está y ella siente la necesidad de iniciar su propio camino. Un camino que empieza cuando atraviesa la puerta del establecimiento de Silvano, el lugar donde comprará su primera varita mágica.

El hombre que la atiende es bajito y tiene el pelo muy negro y muy rizado. Para Antonia es raro relacionarse con tantos desconocidos, estar rodeada de decenas de personas que van por ahí haciendo su vida. El hombre no puede ocultar su sorpresa cuando la ve pero la trata con cordialidad.

Le toma las medidas y espera pacientemente a que la máquina dé su veredicto. Cuando Antonia sale de la tienda lleva consigo una varita que ha pagado el señor Octavio de su bolsillo. Mide diecinueve centímetros, es flexible y está hecha con madera de palisandro y garra de una criatura mágica llamada bú. Es buena para Transformaciones y, aunque en ese momento no sabe lo que son, Antonia está dispuesta a aprender lo necesario.

Acaba de empezar una nueva etapa en su vida. A partir de ese momento vivirá como una bruja.

* * *

 _ **¿Reviews?**_


End file.
